Distorted Dimensional Doorways
by hopelesslyAddicted215
Summary: Seven teens suddenly discovers a way to their favorite fantasy relam.


��**We, unfortunately, do not own any book, anime, or anything else except for the plot and (ahem) ourselves -which we used as the OCs-. Those lucky bastards in Japan and America and other places (maybe) own them.**

� 

��"And how was your school day, honey?" Abygale Harmony Spellman's mom asked her daughter. Abygale didn't answer, for her nose was buried in the Eclipse book from the Twilight series. "Oh for heaven's sake, Abygale! Get your head out of that book!" Her mom ordered, exasperated. 

�"But mom! I'm on the last chapter!" Abygale protested. "It's so cool!" 

"Not when you can't answer a simple question. Give me the book, Abygale." 

"No!" 

"Now!" 

"I don't wanna!" Abygale wrestled with her mother, pulling and tugging at the poor book. Abygale twisted the book as hard as she could, saved it from her mother's hands, and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. 

� "Abygale Spellman! Give me that book!" 

� "In about fifteen minutes, I swear!" 

� ---Meanwhile--- 

� "Oh my gosh, you two, do you ever do anything else?" Jewely asked her two friends, who were both staring at the same computer screen at the latest Bleach anime episode. The two girls ignored her. 

� "Oh! Renji and Toushiro�are so kawaii!" one of them said, the one with black hair and violet streaks. 

�"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques�is mine!" the other replied. 

� "I don't understand any of you," Jewely said, with a roll of her eyes, then collapsing into a chair. She picked up a book and started reading it. 

� "I personally enjoy GX more, Eve," The black-with-purple-sreaks haired girl said to the�silverish-white haired one. 

� "Are you kidding, Beka? Bleach rocks!" 

� "I'm not saying it doesn't, I'm saying Yu-Gi-Oh! GX rocks more!" Beka stuck her tongue out at Eve. 

� Finally, Jewely broke in. "Quit it, you two, I'm trying to read Midnighters!" 

�---Meanwhile--- 

� "So... What exactly are you reading again, Madelle?" asked Elyana. 

� "The Hollow Kingdom trilogy. And what are you reading?" Madelle Autumn Larone asked. Madelle and Elyana were sitting outside in Madelle's herb garden, enjoying the scents of Rosemary and other plants. 

� "Maximum Ride! God, how I wish I was there, flying with them!" Elyana replied. Madelle shook her head, smiling. 

� "Don't we all, don't we all." 

�"Well..." 

� "It was rhetorical, don't answer it, Elyana!" 

� ---Meanwhile--- 

� Jessalyn was fooling around in the library when she stumbled into the science fiction part of the Young Adult section. Since she was there, Jessalyn decided to look around, even though she didn't usually spend time in�that section. 

� "Hmm..." Jessalyn� hummed as she studied the books, picking up the ones whose titles interested her. However, all the books she picked up, didn't interest her. 

That is... until she found Uglies. She picked it up, read the back, and�rented it from the library. 

Jessalyn plopped down on her bed and started to read. She soon could not put it down, and did not hear her mom when she called for dinner, and certainly didn't hear her mom come up the stairs. 

�"Jessalyn! Jesus Christ, put down that book and come to dinner!" Jessalyn, of course, didn't hear her. Jessalyn didn't even know she was there until she whipped the book out of her hands. 

"Hey!" Jessalyn protested. 

�"Hay is for horses, Jessalyn. It's dinner time! A book can't be that good!" 

�"Yes it can! Give it back!" 

� "After dinner, homework, and flute is done." 

�"But there's so much homework! I swear, the teachers love�to give us busy work. At least 2 hours each day! I wish I could escape into the Uglies book!" 

�"Well, you can't, so come to dinner!" 

� 

**That's the first chappie, folks. Review please! Oh, and this is a major cross over and is on about 5 different accounts, so If you see this somewhere else, we meant to do that. You can read all of the chapters, some, or just one, but please review no matter what or how many you read!**

� 

_**Next time, on **__**Distorted Dimensional Doorways**__**, common items start glowing and a strange mark appears on our 7 teens. What is happening? Just stay tuned!**_


End file.
